


Dancing in the Dark

by MemoyC



Category: DCU (Animated)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-16
Updated: 2015-11-16
Packaged: 2018-05-01 23:26:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5225219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MemoyC/pseuds/MemoyC





	Dancing in the Dark

他在黑暗中呆得长了。  
很久以前其实他就掌握了在黑暗中生存的技能。而今不过就是需要多费些心思，改变一些习惯罢了，对他来说并不太难。男人动了动手指，关掉了系统里不断播放的、最新截取到的新闻与讯息。电子设备嗡嗡的运行声中，他的手指不由自主的轻轻移动，划过操作台冰冷的轮廓，面板的接缝，然后停在右手处某个熟悉的地方。  
也许唯一他难以接受又必须去努力适应的是，这里再也不会自动出现一杯热可可或是什么了。

+++

布鲁斯曾经做过这样的梦，白天在他的世界里消失了。无论他奔跑到什么地方，高山，海底，北极的冰原还是炎酷的沙漠，都只有黑夜。在梦里他会声嘶力竭的呼喊和疯了一样的追逐那颗消失不见的太阳，但现实中他从不曾将之看作一个启示。蝙蝠侠有一颗他引以为豪的脑子，当他清醒的时候，总有更多有意义的和必须的事情去思考。他的噩梦足够多，这一个毫无特别。

然而，当那天他从昏迷中清醒过来，意识到自己真的再也看不到任何光、黑夜严丝合缝将他的世界包裹，那感觉就像日日徘徊在他门前的鬼魂终于登堂入室。

他的基地被领主摧毁，庄园成为废墟，老管家扑向他的身体和其背后爆炸开来的极昼一起成为他永恒的最后视觉记忆。这一招他不是没有料到过，只是对方的动作太突然又或者说太滞后。这段日子以来他已经慢慢转移走了大部分重要的东西，为即将到来的大战做准备。建立在韦恩大宅地下的这座蝙蝠侠的洞穴早已经名存实亡；只有他也无法移走的东西和根植的回忆与痕迹才依然盘踞原地。他本以为这场袭击会在更早的时候来，事实上，随着时机越来越成熟，他能得到的关于领主的内部信息越来越少。但揣度推理本是他最擅长的事情之一。这次袭击有可能并不是领主意思——在布鲁斯看来这不像是那几位的风格，他们喜欢‘堂堂正正的裁决’——但又有什么所谓呢，这世界上想要你死我活的人那么多，他太清楚仇恨的味道；更何况现在有更重要的事情要完成，最重要的事情。  
蝙蝠侠将双手重新放在控件上。

是他的失算，他的失误。  
如果他能更谨慎一些，或者不要因为阿尔弗雷德的固执而让步、不要留恋那些遗物——如果警报响起来那时候，他就硬把他塞进蝙蝠车里——如果他更早就下定决心，更早就发现超人——

“计算机，”男人在寂静的黑暗中突然急促地开口，等待中系统响应，映亮了他的面具。他顿了一下，重新找回自己的声音：“重复执行D4-13。”

他没有时间后悔，也没有那个权力。

+++

“你说什么！？”  
超人吼着站起身来，让戴安娜也经不住震颤了一下。  
“什么人干的？”  
“目前还不清楚——”  
“立刻去查！”超人一拳捶在桌子上，合金的桌面如纸壳一样凹陷下去，文件四散。“我要一份这件事完整、彻底的调查报告！”戴安娜看着这个世界现如今真正的权力者，双手撑在桌面，拳头攥紧，像个受困的狮子那样从喉咙深处发出低吼。  
她很少见他有这么强烈的情绪波动了。自从他们行使起了真正的规整与整治，成员之间都疏远了很多。这是一种近乎无意识的自我保护。当你需要用无情的正义去实行审判，就必须先让自己能够承受与之相随的代价。卡尔作为领主的首席，无疑需要无可动摇的形象和决心来贯彻他们的想法和抵住各方的压力。他换掉了过去的制服，穿起冰冷的颜色，甚至不再微笑，周旋于势力和罪恶之间，日复一日。  
布鲁斯走了以后，他就更加沉默。  
而布鲁斯……

终于，神奇女侠叹了口气，少有的允许自己露出了一丝几乎是哀伤的表情。  
“……去看看吧，”她轻轻的，像在对他说，又仿佛只是在自言自语：“去看看他。”  
超人并没有回应她。他们都很清楚，这已经是大战前的最后一点平静，任何动作都是敏感的、不可估量其后果的。但戴安娜压住胸口涌起的酸涩，还是平稳地说完了那个句子：  
“Kal——有消息说，爆炸中他的眼睛受了伤，很可能已经失明。”  
僵住一秒后，那人的动作带起一阵狂暴的飓风。  
戴安娜就这样一个人站在这间冰冷金属构造的房间里、孤独漂浮在宇宙里的领主堡垒里，很长时间，直至终于捂住了嘴唇不让自己发出一点声音。

+++

准确的来说，一年前他就再也没有来过这座城市。  
领主同样接管了高谭。他既然下定了决心，就从未打算因任何人而做出什么例外，更何况在犯罪率这个问题上高谭市当仁不让是重点整改对象。而今卡尔飞在昔日的犯罪之城上方，这城市终年不散的积云依然，但整座城市已经换了个模样。不再会有当街跳舞以杀人为乐的疯子，也不会再有一个漆黑的影子守护者，高谭现在很安静，像他们治下的大部分地方一样。

他飞过一个熟悉的高塔，忍不住落了下去，然后站在那座怪兽雕像旁打开了他的超级听力。

+++

警报将布鲁斯从得来不易的睡梦中惊醒。他迅速通过语音控制电脑报告情况，但警报很快断了。一个念头在布鲁斯脑海里闪过，他听到电脑发出嗡的一声，紧接着就只剩下一片寂静。  
蝙蝠侠飞快的转身甩出一枚蝙蝠镖，他压控着自己的呼吸以减到最小的噪音，侧耳细听对方的动作，摆开防御。但是什么都没有。那枚蝙蝠镖像是没入了无穷的黑暗的深渊，再没有一点声响。  
布鲁斯听到自己的心跳骤然加快了。  
“……是你。”他说，在这一瞬间所有在脑海里铺展开来的战术与猜想都凝滞了，他听到自己念出那个名字：“Superman.”

良久，在他先前攻击的那个角度，传来了熟悉的嗓音。  
“Bruce.”

这是他们一年半来的第一次见面。可惜现在布鲁斯无法看到那人脸上究竟是什么表情。但话说回来，倘若不是他现在是个瞎子，恐怕也根本不会有这次会面。想到这里布鲁斯几乎要冷笑起来。但他还是先开了口：“你来干什么？”  
他的处境太不利了。如果他是来找他麻烦，那么布鲁斯几乎连挣扎的机会都没有。然而他又确实不知道对方是来做什么的。他了解卡尔，这不是他做事的风格。  
这不符合逻辑。  
他等待了足够久，但没有人回答他，只有黑暗。黑暗。  
布鲁斯攥紧了拳头。  
“……滚出去，如果你只是来确认我瞎没瞎，现在你已经得到答案了。”

这黑暗，他曾经最佳的栖身之所，如今将他收为了永远的囚徒。他现在甚至连从这个敌人面前逃走都做不到了。  
“你不该来，Kal.”  
他们最后的见面应该是在即将打响的战场上，又或者就把先前那次分道扬镳作为最后一幕。超人不该来，无论如何，不该在这个时候，在他还没准备好，还没有把一切安排好之前，在他再也无法看见天空与太阳的光芒，再也让他们像堂堂正正的敌人那样对视彼此之后。

他发觉自己在战栗。

“……滚！”终于布鲁斯向着无边的黑暗怒吼出声，痛楚与怒火在他呼吸之间撕扯每一根神经，灼烧他的骨骼。他将手伸向腰带左边第三个小格，试图掏出那个而今只余徒劳可笑的东西——然而他的手猛然被人攥住，接着是一个拥抱。因那人行动带起的风带来高谭的味道，遥远的海水，瞭望塔上会议室，阳光与硝烟，一切他熟悉又陌生的味道，让他过了好几秒才反应过来那人靠在他耳边所说的是什么。  
“……Bruce，”在黑暗中他握着他的手腕那么灼热又温暖，成为他唯一的感知，他重复说着：“……对不起……”  
他说：我本该早些来的。

他们就这样静止了很久。然后布鲁斯突然松懈了全身的力道。他任由自己靠在对方怀抱里，抬起自由的另一只手慢慢的，轻轻摸索着回抱。  
“不。你不该来。”他也轻轻的重复，深蓝的眼珠一错不错，声音轻柔然而无情：“你不该这么懦弱，Kal.”他的手沿着臂膀抚触到脖颈，“ 如果这是一个圈套，那你现在已经死了。”直至停留在脸颊。  
他稍稍离开这个怀抱，用手抚摸过那人神祗般完美的面庞。卡尔看到面具后的那双蓝眼睛因为某种情绪而收紧了。

然后他吻了他。

那双薄薄的嘴唇只是带着些力道啄吻在他唇上，在令人安心的黑暗中如此安静而突如其来；卡尔突然意识到布鲁斯是对的，他多么懦弱——在他们漫长的对峙中，相较于布鲁斯，他始终是那个懦弱的人——以至于他们终于走到了今天。过往一幕幕的闪回起来，在另一双唇准备退开去的时候，卡尔收紧手臂低头追了上去。

他们就像在黑暗中跳舞。  
猜测，揣度，体会与感知。  
他们生而契合，棋逢对手。因为黑暗而放纵，因为黑暗而从容，亦因之望而却步。  
而今舞终于还是停了。

+++

戴安娜再见到卡尔时已经过了两天。后者将一份同盟国的协议草案交给她，让她带去签字。一切仿佛并没有什么不同。  
在交代完一切之后，戴安娜该走了，但她没有动。

“怎么？”超人意识到了这点，抬起头来。“还有事？”  
“……你去见过他了吗？”  
凯尔重新低下头去看文件。“是的。”  
“……他——”  
“他确实看不见了。”超人打断她，“但是他很好。”戴安娜皱了皱眉，还想说些什么，但另一个人抬起头来直视着她重复道：“Diana，他很好。”

戴安娜没有再说话，转身离开了。  
无论他们之间发生了什么，她知道，那都已经结束了。

现在，还有一场最后的战斗要进行。

 

Fin.


End file.
